They Are The Law
by Ezbok58a
Summary: Betrayed by someone they trusted, Kim and Ron are forced out of the hero business. But the fires within them won't go that quietly, so they help out a little more locally, and start to uncover the secrets they were never supposed to find out...
1. Hot Pursuit

_Kim Possible and all related characters are property of the Walt Disney Corporation, they do not belong to me and I am not getting any profit from this or any other of my stories. This is a work of fiction and fiction alone; no names were changed because there is no innocent. Any character not in Kim Possible is a character of my own creation and therefore belongs to myself, if you wish to use said character please contact me for my approval._

_I'm Back Baby! Miss me? _

_Well this is a re-write of my 'The Way of the Badge' story, updated and made better. _

_This story takes place in a Alternate Kim Possible Reality, Originally written before Season 4 aired There will be changes to the story flow and when things have happened. _

_They will have finished High School, which is one of the biggest changes, more on that when we get to that chapter. _

_For now let's get this show on the road!_

* * *

**Kim Possible**

**They are the Law…**

**Chapter 1**

**Hot Pursuit**

* * *

"_Calling all units, calling all units. A robbery has just occurred at the Van-Wick rest stop. Suspects are two in number and are armed with a handgun. Last spotted heading Northbound on I76 towards Denver…All units proceed with caution…"_

Colorado State Trooper Daniel Marshall heard the call go out, bringing him to look out the drivers side of his patrol car. He was currently running radar on the northbound side of Interstate 76 about 6 miles ahead of the Van-Wick rest area.

"_Dispatch you have a vehicle description for these suspects? My screen's acting up…" _

Daniel recognized the voice, his good friend and fellow trooper Anthony Valhalla; he was just coming off a stop on I76 just north of the rest area.

"_Witnesses report robbery suspects were in a Silver Camaro, no plates…" _Dispatch reported.

_No plates, and a silver Camaro, shouldn't be too hard to spot…_Daniel thought.

"_Copy that Dispatch, I'm coming up to a silver Camaro now that matches the description stand by…" _

Daniel found himself holding his breath as he waited to hear the next call.

"_Ok suspect isn't stopping, repeat suspect isn't stopping. It's a late model Silver Camaro with no plates on it, 1222 in pursuit, northbound on I76!" _

"_Copy that 1222, all units in the vicinity of I76, 1222 is in pursuit of robbery suspects northbound on I75, assist if possible…" _

Daniel grabbed the mike and keyed it on "This is 8558; I'm on the northbound side of I76 approximately 6 miles north of 1222, permission to join the pursuit."

"_Permission granted 8558, proceed with caution…" _

Daniel yanked the gear lever down into 'D' and merged onto I76, keeping his eyes now in his rearview mirrors watching for the suspects to approach. A pursuit is the last thing he needed today, it was closing in on five o'clock and it was a Friday, not the best time for a pursuit. Then again you can't choose when someone wants to break the law. One of the perks of the job…

* * *

Meanwhile, ten miles off of I76 on US-Route 3 the call chattered over the radio on unit 2265, a special vehicle in the Colorado State Police department. Special in that it was the only vehicle that was mandated to carry two troopers and on whom those troopers were.

Fresh out of the Colorado State Police Academy and on their first day on the job, the two troopers went by Kimberly Ann Possible, and Ronald Stoppable.

"You hear that Kim?" Ron asked.

"I heard it, now how do we get there?"

"Head west on Route 3 for ten miles, we should hit I76 and hopefully the pursuit." Ron said as he adjusted the brim of his hat.

"Got it, and Ron?"

"What KP?"

"Take the hat off, you know we only wear that once we make a stop"

"But Kim, this hat is bon-diggity!" Ron said proudly, which earned him a glare from Kim.

"Right, hat off till then…"

* * *

Daniel didn't have to wait long before he spotted the bright LED lights of 1222's light bar closing fast behind him.

He flicked on his overheads and set the siren to short howls as he let off the gas, allowing the suspect vehicle to close the gap.

Within' moments the Silver Camaro was 3 car lengths behind him and attempted to pass on the right.

Daniel move his patrol car over to the right, blocking the suspects from passing and initiating a rolling roadblock. Daniel tried to mimic the suspects every move, trying to keep them behind him and slow them down so they could initiate a felony stop. But watching the car behind you and trying to avoid traffic in front of you makes the rolling roadblock harder to pull off.

The suspects gunned it and cut to the left where Daniel blocked them off, but they kept going left and cut onto the grassy median and shot around Daniels' patrol car and fishtailed back onto the road in front of him.

Daniel put the hammer down and accelerated up to the suspect's car, but his heavy cruiser was at a serious weight and power disadvantage compared to the lighter and more powerful Camaro. The Silver pony car started pulling away from him, Anthony's car shot right past him, taking the lead in the pursuit as Daniel watched his speed slowly build.

"You stay on him Ant, I'll call it in to dispatch!" Daniel said into the mike to Anthony.

Usual police procedure, you call in your location every time the suspect either turns or does something drastic so dispatch knows what's going on and can get more troopers there faster.

By now Daniels patrol car was up to speed, he was right with Anthony and behind the suspects as they dodged the slower civilian traffic.

Daniel heard Anthony on his radio as he saw the suspect move around…

"_Back off, back off. Suspects searching around the cabin for something..." _

For their own safety they backed off a bit, and the suspects took advantage of it, accelerating towards the horizon, leaving the slower patrol cars struggling to catch up.

"If we don't have some help we're going to end up losing them!" Daniel said to himself as he planted his foot down.

His car downshifted violently as it brings the RPMs up, sling-shooting him past Anthony's cruiser; he checked his speed as the car hit 115mph…

_Five more mph is all I have…_Daniel swore under his breath as he watched the suspects shrink in the distant when his radio crackled to life…

"_Dispatch this is 2265, we are on the US-RT 3 onramp for I76 Northbound, permission to join the pursuit…" _

"_Permission granted 2265. Attention all units involved in the I76 chase, unit 2265 is joining the pursuit." _

"Ant, did you catch that?" Daniel asked into his mike.

"_I got it Danny; they're just ahead of us so watch for them." _

"Copy that, what do say we get up there and give them some help?" Danny said jokingly.

"_Kick the tires and light the fires, OH YEAH!" _Ant laughed.

* * *

Kim checked I76 as she kept the cruiser rolling on the onramp, watching for any sign of the silver camaro or the two pursuing units.

"There they are Kim, right there, right there!" Ron shouted as he pointed across her face in excitement.

"Amp down Ron, I have eyes you know!" Kim said smacking his hand down.

"Very beautiful eyes I might add…" He said romantically.

"Ron, head in the game!"

"Wow, it's been a while since you said that…" Ron said surprised.

"I know, it was weird for me too."

The approaching sirens snapped them back into the moment; they had two robbery suspects to apprehend after all.

Kim felt the old feeling of adrenalin coursing through her body, something she hadn't felt since that fateful day three years ago when it all went wrong for her, Ron and Wade which they'd been barred from seeing/speaking too since that night.

She gripped the steering wheel tight, cracking her knuckles in the process.

_This is our chance to make up for it Possible…_

She glanced at Ron, determination in her eyes.

"Hit the lights Ron, we've got some suspects to stop"

"With pleasure Kim…" Ron said with a smile.

His hands went to the laptop in the car and with a few keystrokes the light bar was lit and the wig-wags were flashing…

Kim matted the throttle, squealing the back tires just slightly as they sped down the ramp. Ron hit a couple more keys and the siren blipped to life before blaring out their approach.

She glanced to her left, seeing the silver camaro slightly behind them as they rocketed down the ramp. The speeds came quickly and before they knew it they were ahead of the suspect's car.

"Showtime Kim!" Ron said

She cut the wheel to the left, right in front of the suspect's vehicle. The move caught them by surprise as they braked and swerved to the left, barely being able to keep the Camaro under control as they stayed behind them.

Within seconds the following two units caught the Camaro and were attempting to complete the rolling road block as she eased the speeds down. The suspects were getting antsy being stuck in a police sandwich, it was only a matter of time before they brought them to a stop, but they still had some fight in them.

Kim watched the drivers hand movements atop the steering wheel and was able to see where he was attempting to around them. She countered every move they threw at her; there was no way they would be getting around them.

* * *

Danny watched from his position to the right rear of the suspect's vehicle as 2265 blocked the suspects at every move they made. Part of him was wondering how that one trooper could be so good at this, but then he noticed there was someone in the passenger seat, making the answer obvious.

_Two sets of eyes are better than one for this. One focuses behind them, the other in front of them… _He thought to himself.

He checked the time, it was getting very close to rush hour and if they wanted to limit casualties they would have to stop this guy now.

Thankfully there was one more trick they had up their sleeve…The PIT maneuver.

As their speeds dropped Danny moved his vehicle in closer, getting into Pitting position when he spotted more movement from the front seat passenger. This caused him to stop closing in but not drop back till he saw what he was doing.

Another second passed and Danny saw the outline of a handgun in the passengers hand as the window started coming down.

He immediately applied the brakes and dropped back; grabbing his radio he also started the frantic call.

"Back off, back off! Suspects got a handgun REPEAT suspects have a handgun!"

Anthony's cruiser backed off with him but 2265 was still out in front of the suspect. Danny called again,

"Suspects have a handgun, break off 2265, and get out of there!"

The front window on the camaro was down now and the suspect's upper torso appeared in the open window, handgun in hand.

Before 2265 could get safely out of the way the suspect opened fire on them, all Danny and Ant could do was watch as the rounds shattered the back window as the cruisers brake lights came on.

The Suspects drove right into the back of them, the wedged shaped camaro actually driving partially under the cruiser and lifting its back wheels off the ground. The car pivoted dangerously on the camaros nose as the back wheels came back to the asphalt, sideways.

The tires gripped and shot the car straight towards the guardrail before it swung back in a fishtail with smoke pouring off the back tires. The cruiser swung back towards the guardrail and did a 360 as they flew past.

Danny was already on the radio, hoping they were ok.

"Acknowledge 2265, are you ok? Repeat are you OK?"

"_We're ok, and we'll be back in a flash." _

Relief washed over Danny as he heard the ok. Even so they weren't out of the woods yet…

* * *

"Come on Kim get us out of here!" Ron said as he kept looking back at the suspect's car.

They just heard unit 8558s warning and were trying to get out of the way when the back window shattered, causing them both to duck their heads down and made Kim jam on the brakes.

They heard and felt the suspects run into them as the rear of the car was briefly lifted off the pavement.

Kim kept the wheel even with the lanes on the interstate as the car pivoted on the Camaros nose before they smacked down on the pavement.

The car started to fishtail as Kim fought to regain control, but it wasn't enough, although she kept them out of the guardrail the car still spun completely around as the others zoomed past them.

When the car finally stopped spinning they were still facing the right direction but were only doing 10mph.

"_Acknowledge 2265, are you ok? Repeat are you OK?" _

Ron grabbed the mike as he coughed from the tire smoke now inside the car.

"We're ok, and we'll be back in a flash."

She slowly brought their speed back up, jumping back into the pursuit. Her claws were out now, adrenalin pumping.

_They tried to shoot at us! How dare they try to shoot at us! Do they know who we are?_

"Stay cool Kim, this is no different than fighting Shego you know…"

Ron had a point; there wasn't much difference between a gun and a blaster ray after all.

"_Shots fired, shots fired! Suspects have fired upon us and rammed one of our units Dispatch!" _The radio crackled with the latest update.

"_Ok, the passenger is now pointing the gun back at us an-. Shots fired Shots fired!" _

They saw the two cruisers swerving in the distance, trying to avoid the incoming rounds. Kim caught them relatively quickly, but instead of keeping her distance with the other two cruisers; she rocketed past them aiming right for the Camaro.

"Kiiim!" Ron cried as she slammed into the back of the camaro.

The impact caught both suspects by surprise, the passenger probably never even saw them approaching and the impact knocked the handgun from his grip, sending it flying back onto the highway.

The camaro fishtailed after the impact, the driver frantically trying to keep the car going down the freeway. That's when the second hit came…

* * *

Danny was slouched down in his seat as he saw the passenger suspect point the gun in his direction. He heard Anthony's voice on the radio calling shots fired as he started swerving back and forth. Both Anthony and he dropped back about 3 car lengths when the silver blur shot past him on the left side and slammed into the suspect's car.

He heard a 'THUMP' shortly after he witnessed the impact and realized the suspects handgun smacked the hood of his car and was sitting at the base of the windshield.

2265 backed off after the first hit giving the suspects plenty of room, and giving Danny the opportunity he was looking for.

He accelerated to the right rear of the camaro and turned into the suspect. The Camaro wrapped around his nose and spun backwards down the interstate before it came to a rest on the guardrail.

Danny applied the brakes and whipped a U-turn, heading back towards the now stopped Camaro as Anthony and 2265 blocked the camaro in, he heard the calls on the radio as he approached.

"_10-50, suspects 10-50'd into the guardrail standby!" _Anthony said as his cruiser stopped just behind the stopped camaro.

Danny saw the passenger suspect crawl out the side window and onto the camaros roof as Anthony stepped out of his car, gun drawn.

Danny stopped within 5 feet of the passenger door and slammed the cruiser into park. He stepped out of the car with his own weapon drawn, but the passenger suspect was already off the guardrail and running towards the nearby tree line.

* * *

Kim brought the car to a stop at the Camaro's nose as 1222 went to block off the rear of the car incase they tried to run again.

Ron stepped out first but he was having a problem getting his sidearm out of its holster, allowing the passenger to crawl out and over the camaro and start towards the tree line.

"RON, get him!" She shouted as she climbed out of the car and over her own hood after the suspect.

"On it Kim!"

She leapt over the guardrail with ease and was closing on the suspect as they neared the tree line, but instead of going into the trees, the suspect turned left and ran back towards the guardrail.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" She shouted, but to no avail.

The suspect turned towards the guardrail and was about to go over it when Ron came virtually out of nowhere and tackled the suspect to the ground.

The suspect started to struggle but Ron quickly got both of the suspect's hands behind his back and slapped the cuffs on him. Amazingly he did all of this before Kim even got up to him, and she was only 5 feet away.

"That's one bad guy in custody KP." He said smiling.

She holstered her gun as she offered him a hand in getting up.

"Ron, you sorta rock."

"Yeah, I know….AW MAN I forgot the cool trooper hat in the car!"

"Don't worry about it, I don't think any of us remembered to put them on before we stepped out of the cruisers." She said as she went to get the suspect off the ground.

"Come on you, on your feet" She ordered.

"Man! Po-leece brutality dog! I'm get my home-boy sue y'all!" The suspect complained.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell it to the judge home-slice" Ron joked.

"Hey pig! That's racist!"

"Oh, complain, complain."

"I didn't even do nothin'!"

"So that wasn't you who we saw shooting at officers and attempting to flee?"

"No man, I want Johnny Cochrane!"

"Get with the times bud, Johnny's been dead for a couple years now." Kim said as they approached their cruisers.

"Oh, you see Kim, they have their hats on!" Ron argued as they approached the nearest cruiser.

"Actually we just put them on about 10 seconds ago…" One of the Troopers said.

"See Ron?"

"Yeah, I guess…" He replied, crossing his arms.

"So you got him, he give you any trouble?" The trooper asked.

"Nope, a little foot pursuit but its nothing we can't handle. And I didn't loose my pants!" Ron said proudly.

And, as if on cue his pants fell down to his ankles…

"Uh Ron…" Kim pointed at the ground trying to keep a straight face.

"Aw man, even as a trooper…" He said sadly as he pulled his pants back up.

"Looks like when you took this guy down your belt came undone, might want to have that looked at." The trooper said trying to keep from laughing.

"Yo man! This pig tried to sexually assault me! I wan a loyer!"

"Oh pipe down you, you're under arrest…." The trooper said as he took the suspect and led him to the back seat of the patrol car, reading him his rights as he did.

"Fine job you two…" The other trooper said, before he paused as if searching for the right way to say the next line.

"Have you two just transferred in? I don't remember seeing you around…"

"Yep, first day on the job…" Ron said proudly as he finally put his hat on.

"Oh, so you're just out of the Academy then…"

"Yes sir, I'm Ron Stoppable, and my partner and wheelman here is Kim Possible" Ron said as Kim came up to his side, her own hat on her head.

"Daniel Marshall, although I go by Danny most of the time, my colleague currently reading the driver his rights is Anthony Valhalla…" Danny said as Anthony closed the door and came over to them.

"We have a flatbed en-route, Supervisor and backup will be here in five…" Anthony notices Kim and Ron…

"That was some good driving there, which one of you two was driving?"

"That'd be me, Kim Possible."

"Welcome to Troop F, and you are?" Anthony asked as he shook Kim's hand.

"Ron, Ron Stoppable."

"Good to meet you two, we're gonna be here a while, have to go through the paperwork and tell everything to the supervisor. You two should probably head to the motor pool before anything, get your car checked out and get that window replaced…"

"We plan on it." Kim said.

The first backup unit arrived, and blocked off the right lane of I76, before he came over to the four of them. He wasn't dressed like a trooper though, he had a long raincoat, dress shirt and tie with his badge clipped to his belt.

"Hey Vince, what brings you out of your comfy desk?" Danny asked jokingly.

"Investigating a previous robbery at a rest area up the road when I got the call, I'm still one of you guys you know."

"Yeah but you're a detective now, this is a little low for you" Anthony kidded.

"Yeah yeah, keep it up…"

"Do you think these guys were responsible for that robbery too?" Kim asked, interrupting the conversation.

"Well the M.O. is similar, won't know for sure till I go over everything…and you are?"

"Kim Possible and this is my Partner Ron Stoppable." Kim said as she shook the Detectives hand.

"Vince Pelicanto…"

"Detective, Pelicanto…" Danny added, causing Vince to roll his eyes…

* * *

They stayed at the scene for about an hour, getting all the information they could and collecting the suspect's gun off of Trooper Danny's hood, as well as documenting the damage/evidence off of Kim and Ron's car before they started to clean everything up.

Detective Vince came over to Kim and Ron before they headed back to the troop HQ.

"Hey you two, listen most of our shifts are pretty much over after we finish the paperwork back at the station, its kind of a tradition for us all go out for a drink on Friday after our shift, you two interested?"

"Um, sure that sounds good…" Kim said as she set her hat back in the car.

"Great, just come to me or Anthony or Danny when you're finished, or we'll come to you. Depends on who finishes first." Vince said with a smile.

"Great, we'll see you then…" Kim said as she and Ron departed the scene and heading back to HQ.

Detective Vince watched them drive off before he turned to his own car. There was something very familiar about those two, but he couldn't put his finger on it…

He sort of lied to them when he said he had paperwork to do, he did, but it wasn't concerning the current case, or even the one he was looking at before he arrived on scene.

He needed to go over those two's record; it was something that was bugging him…

* * *

_Thus concludes chapter 1 of They are the Law, I hope you like the new version better than the original. _

_As always please leave a review, your feedback is a great help and is much appreciated. _

_Next chapter should (SHOULD) be ready by next week or so. So till then…take care._


	2. Where it all went wrong

_I'd like to thank all of you who left me a review, as of now there are still several coming in and I don't want to miss anyone, so I'm issuing a general thank you for now. Hopefully this chapter will be out when I said it would be, if it isn't then I am sorry buy real life interferes sometimes. _

_Little setup here, Detective Vince finds the files of Kim and Ron, and once they all end their shift he brings it up, and we progress from there. Majority of the next few chapters will be a look back at how they got to where they are now, looking at 2 chapters of looking back as of now. May get longer, may get shorter I don't know. _

_But hey, you're not here to read this rambling (you are here to read the other rambling) so lets get to it._

* * *

**They Are the Law**

**Chapter 2 **

**When things went wrong…**

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that you got shot at, spun around, and preceded through the shooting to ram the suspect's vehicle?" The Chief of Troop F asked Kim and Ron as they sat in front of him.

They got back to Troop F about 20 minutes ago, after leaving the garage mechanic their cruiser they were called into the Chiefs office where the Chief and their shift Supervisor were going over the events of the call with them. When Troopers Danny and Anthony got back they'd go through the same…

"Yes sir" They answered simultaneously…

Normally when that happened Kim would call Jinx and Ron would owe her something, but she knew better than to do that now…she'd do it once they left the office.

The Chief pondered in his chair for a moment, hands out in front of his mouth with his elbows resting on his dark mahogany desk.

"All on your first day on the job right?" He asked bringing his arms down.

They nodded.

"Damn, that's one for the books John…" He said as he turned to their supervisor.

"I know sir, their reputation precedes them…" John said with a grin.

"Um sir, how do you…" Ron started to ask before the Chief raised his hand, cutting him off.

"Son, we wouldn't be doing our job if we didn't know anything about our Troopers. We know all about you two. It's not everyday that 'The Great' Team Possible shows up on peoples radar…at least not since….well I won't go into details there but you get what I'm saying.

"Yes sir, we do" Kim said, slightly surprised.

"You two have already gone above and beyond the call of duty to bring those two suspects to a stop and in custody, that's a record for any trooper across the country!" The Chief beamed.

"We're just doing our sworn right sir." Ron said, not missing a beat. Something he was glad he picked up along in the Academy.

"Well, allow me, and Trooper John Applegate here to officially welcome you to F Troop!" The Chief said before he paused, as if waiting for a response.

"Nothing?" He asked slightly surprised.

"Nothing what?" Ron asked as he looked at Kim confused.

"Sir, I don't think they're familiar with F Troop…" Trooper John said, stifling a smile.

"Damn, I was so sure they'd get that…" The Chief said disappointed.

"Sir, can we go now? We've got some paperwork to fill out before our shifts done…" Ron said motioning back to the door.

"Oh, of course, go right ahead."

Kim and Ron got up to head out the Chiefs door before he called to them again.

"One last thing…"

They turned back to the two men.

"Your fellow officers may remember you two, they may not. Just be prepared that eventually someone will ask about what happened that day, so don't be surprised if it comes up. Most of us are detectives in one way or another you know…"

"Yes sir" They both said simultaneously.

* * *

Back in another office, Detective Vince Pelicanto also found out who Kim and Ron really were.

He knew the names and the faces seemed similar, but he just wasn't sure. He went through the records to find their files, and then it hit him…

Actually the Global Justice Sector 7 warning hit him first. And the document attached was a much censored version of why they were no longer saving the world.

Being a detective by nature (and job description) alarm bells started going off in his head. No place of employment other than U.S. National Security jobs purposefully block why someone's no longer on the payroll. And last he checked Global Justice didn't have the authority to block any of its employees/workers history.

He read into the 'Official Global Justice report' for reason's of their departure…yet all he found was one paragraph.

"…_Miss Kimberly Ann Possible and Mr. Ronald Stoppable blundered a key assignment to stop Dr. Drakken and his associate Shego from taking over the world. Resulting in the great injury of both Dr. Drakken and Shego, and the unexpected death of one Naked Mole Rat, aka 'Rufus'. Injuries to both Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable were also reported and as a result of their actions have been barred from their world saving antics…"_

"Antics? What the f…" Vince pondered out loud.

He knew for a fact that what those two did was way, WAY more than these so called 'antics'. They saved the world in colossal form 2 distinct times, the second time they even had help from the two they were supposedly trying to stop.

He spent ten minutes and already knew that GJ was trying to cover up something…his detectives gut was telling him that this was only the start of this slope, which would more than likely turn into a damned mountain.

He set the files aside and prepared for the after work festivities, he'd look into those later till he found out what was really up with Global Justice and Team Possible…

* * *

"Well here we are, Bob's Country Bunker…" Danny said as they stepped out of their cars.

"That sign doesn't say Bob's Country Bunker?!" Ron said scratching his head.

"Don't listen to him, he's watched the Bluesbrothers too many times, this is Joeys'" Anthony said as he lightly smacked Danny upside the head.

"And you two wonder why you didn't make detective…" Vince said shaking his head as he came up in between Kim and Ron.

"So are we gonna go in or just stand out here and make jokes?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"Go in of course, nothing better than one round of beer and going over the weeks hilarious stories…" Vince said as he started after Danny and Ant towards the entrance.

"Wait, only one round?" Ron asked, again confused.

"Well yeah, we are cops after all. We have to get home you know…" Vince said laughing.

Kim and Ron looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and followed them inside. Inside it was reminiscing of a Friday's restaurant, with crazy stuff hanging off the walls and such. They saw the three others flocking to one big table near the center of the vacant bar and grab a seat, they soon followed suit.

"So, what is everyone getting?" Danny asked.

"Usual I guess…" Ant said.

"What's the usual?" Kim asked.

"Blue Moon, English beer…goes down smooth and soothing…" Vince said.

"Sound's good, I guess…right KP?" Ron asked scratching his neck, looking at her for approval.

"Sounds fine Ron."

"Excellent, the usual it is…Got that Joey?" Danny shouted back to the bar.

"YO!" was heard from somewhere behind the bar.

"KP, that sounds so familiar…" Ant wondered…

"Well it should…"Vince said bluntly. Causing Ron and Kim's interest to perk up.

"Why should it?" Danny asked.

"You two don't remember them?" Vince said slyly.

"How could I remember them, we met today on the job!" Danny said defensively.

"Think about it you two. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable…" Vince said again smiling towards the two of them.

It took Anthony a second but then it came to him, it hit Danny soon after…

"No….so you're…them?" Anthony asked shocked.

"Well, define them…" Ron said looking around nervously.

"The teen heroes? Saved the world numerous times?" Danny asked.

"Oh, then….yes." Kim said, smirking a bit.

_That didn't take long at all…_She thought to herself.

"Wow, this….this it too unreal…" Danny said laughing.

"How did you know who they were?" Anthony asked Vince.

"Curious myself. Only the Chief and the Supervisor knew about us and our 'history'." Kim said crossing her arms, yet still grinning.

"I'm a detective remember? Something about the two of you struck me as familiar, as did the names. So I checked it out."

"Oh, so you know all about us then?" Ron asked feeling proud.

"Well, not quite…but I was hoping you'd fill in the rest…" Vince said.

"About what, exactly?" Ron asked, as he started to feel nervous, again.

"Well, the file on your 'terminations' basically raised more questions than answers. So…"

"You want to hear from us what happened that night…right?" Kim interjected.

"Well, yeah….if you don't mind of course…."

"I don't mind, I'm actually glad you brought it up. The sooner we get it off our chests the better..." Kim said as she straightened up in her chair.

"We didn't have a good feeling on that mission from the start…"

* * *

_**3 years ago…**_

_**In a Global Justice Aircraft 20 miles from Dr. Drakkens Alpine Lair…**_

"You sure about this Wade? None of this is making any sense?" Kim asked.

Both Ron and she were called in to Global Justice HQ (well fell into really…) meeting about a new Drakken plot to take over the world. All after he went straight and decided to help the world rather than take it over…

"_Something about it doesn't make sense Kim, but I don't know what…"_Wade said as he typed away on his computer.

"Drakken and Shego have been off the radar and out of 'Taking over the World' since the Warmonga incident during graduation, which was almost 6 months ago…" Ron said from his seat on the GJ jet. Rufus was busy eating out of a bag of chips, oblivious to the conversation.

"So why would they suddenly decide to get back into it, and why is Global Justice telling us about this? Haven't you been keeping tabs on all of our villains Wade?" Kim asked, still unsure about what they were called for.

"_That's what's unusual, I'm usually on top of all of this stuff and give my answers to Global Justice, not the other way around…anyway you should be at the lair shortly, so whatever answers you have should be answered by Drakken and Shego…_

"Right, thanks Wade. I'll let you know what we find out…" Kim said as the screen went off.

"Come on Ron, we're over the drop zone…" She said as she slipped on her helmet and parachute.

"Aw, do we have to jump? Can't we just…land and walk in?" Ron pleaded, causing Rufus to roll his eyes.

"Ronnnn…" She said, narrowing her brow…

Ron sighed as he hung his head in defeat.

"I'll get my parachute…"

* * *

"So wait, you've always hated jumping out of a plane?" Danny asked, interrupting the story.

"Yeah, falling, not my strong point…" Ron said plainly.

"You and me both…" Vince said with a nod.

"You know I don't remember anything about this, I just remember you two were in the spotlight every other day, then one day nothing…nothing at all." Ant said as their order of beer arrived at the table in very, very tall glasses.

"That's how Global Justice handled it. We were on a top secret 'need to know' mission that not even our pal Wade knew about." Kim said as she took a sip from her glass.

"Mm, that is good." She said.

"Mnhm…" Ron mumbled as he took a drink from his.

"It sounds like they were setting you up…" Vince said as he put his drink down.

"So what happened once you got inside?" Danny asked.

Ron put his glass down and licked his lips before he picked up the story…

"Well, we made it inside without a hitch…"

* * *

"So what exactly are Shego and Drakken working on that they called us for?" Ron asked as they rounded a corner, heading towards the center of the lair.

"No idea, but we're bound to find out…" Kim said, trying to be optimistic.

They walked down a long hallway that opened up to the main lair floor. When they got there Shego and Drakken were standing right in the center of the room, arms crossed across their chests.

"Ah, Kim Possible…"Drakken said gleaming evilly.

"We've been expecting you…" Shego said, neither moving from their spot.

"Alright you two, what's the sitch? You've been doing well for the past six months, why the sudden change of pace?" Kim asked, crossing her own arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever are you talking about? I've always been evil…We've always been evil" Drakken said.

"Riiight, so your recent work on Global Warming was a charade?" Ron asked.

"I don't recall doing any work on Global warming…"

"Say Kim, you getting weird vibes from these two?" Ron asked.

"Twelve point nine on the weirdness scale…" She said as she raised her wrist, pointing her communicator towards the two of them.

Just then both Drakken and Shego went into attack on the two of them. Shego attacking with a high kick, Drakken with an uppercut.

Both Kim and Ron dodged the attacks and immediately went on their own attack, going blow for blow with the two of them.

Other than their strange behavior before, their fighting was different as well. Shego never flared up her hands, and Drakken…well the fact that he was fighting at all was out of character.

They were relentless, and weren't stopping their attack on the two of them.

"Rufus, try to find whatever it is they're working on and shut it down!" Kim called out as she blocked a fist from Shego.

Rufus quickly scurried out of Ron's pocket and across the floor undetected looking for something that would stop whatever it is they were working on, scurrying from computer terminal to computer terminal, but he wasn't finding anything…

Meanwhile Kim was starting to get winded, there'd always be some sort of break in the fighting with Shego, however that break wasn't coming. She stumbled back after blocking another of Shego's blows when she received one painful/powerful kick from her green skinned foe that sent her clear across the room and into one of the terminals Rufus was checking. The impact smashed the terminal as sparks flew from it; Kim momentarily forgot where she was as she tried to clear her head.

"Ohhhh…" She groaned as she tried to get up.

"…That actually hurt…"

She managed to stand again but was out of breath, and very sore in her chest area, she was sure that was gonna bruise.

But before she could locate either Ron or Shego, she barely ducked another ruthless swing from her.

"What's the matter Shego? No small talk?" Kim asked as she did a spinning kick to the side of Shego's face. It didn't turn out as she expected.

She nailed Shego perfectly, but she felt pain shoot down her leg from the impact, and it didn't really faze Shego at all...

"Ow, are you even Shego?" Kim growled as she held her foot and sneered at her 'supposed' foe.

Once again she was ignored and attacked. She was beginning to wonder what exactly she was fighting, because it sure wasn't Shego…

_**Meanwhile with Ron…**_

Ron was worried when he saw Kim take that brutal kick Shego dished her, but before he could even think of going over to help he had to get away from Dr. Drakken. His suspicions were up from the start, none of the pieces they've been given have been adding up to the picture they were told to expect…not even close.

"Come on Drakken, what's with the change of pace?" Ron asked as his arms pushed against Drakkens, kind of like those scenes out of the sword fighting movies…

Drakken said nothing, but he did forcefully head-butt him to the forehead. He stumbled back, seeing stars, and not the pretty ones…

Drakken calmly walked up to him and picked him up over his head…in one arm and tossed Ron across the room, sending him into another bank of terminals.

Ron wasn't able to stand after that, instead he decided lying there would be safer, for now…

_What is up with these two? These aren't the Drakken and Shego I know…_ Ron thought as he spotted the blurry outline of who he assumed was Drakken standing over him.

Something about the way he saw Drakken's silhouette standing over him ignited a fire inside him; he could hear the howls of angry monkey's reverberating in his head…he was allowing the monkey 'mojo' run through him…

Drakken swung at his head again, only this time Ron grabbed his arm. He could feel Drakken fighting him as he calmly held his arm away from his skull. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kim struggling with Shego and quickly had an idea.

With his free arm he grabbed Drakkens lab coat and forcefully threw the man like a missile towards Shego, as he sailed over he made one call…

"INCOMING!"

_**Back with Kim…**_

Kim heard Ron's cry just as she saw Drakken spear Shego and the two of them went sailing into 3 different console terminals.

She turned to Ron, just as his monkey essence dispersed.

"What was with those two?" he asked as he slowly made his way over to her, holding his head.

"We'll find out soon enough…" Kim said as she turned to look for Rufus…

"Rufus, find anything?"

The little mole rat scampered up to her shoulder, shaking his head.

Just then they heard a heavy 'smacking' sound coming from where Shego and Drakken landed.

When they turned towards them they saw the two of them standing up under their own power, but Drakken's hand was in a fist and resting on a giant red button…both he and Shego were not making any attempts to flee.

It took them all of 2 seconds to realize what they'd hit.

Before saying anything Kim grabbed Ron by the shirt as they ran as fast as they could towards the door. They didn't make it more that 12 feet when they heard the first explosion go off behind them; they didn't risk a look back.

The explosions were closing in behind them and they still weren't halfway down the hallway, Kim wondered if they'd make it at all.

Two more steps, that's all they made till the blast reached them and sent them sailing out of the lair and into the rocky snow covered terrain.

Kim landed hard on a rock and was immediately knocked unconscious, Ron however hit the soft snow, and bounced into a large rock…making his vision hazy and fading. He saw Rufus twirl just in front of him before he too fell on his back unconscious.

Ron rolled over to his back as his vision faded, he saw more figures and vehicle outlines just before he went out himself. But he did have one though before the darkness took him…

…_man they got here fast…_

* * *

The three sat back, stunned at what they just heard.

Kim checked her watch, surprisingly they'd only been there an hour and already had most of the story done with.

"Wow…" Danny said, taking another drink from his glass.

"I can't believe it…really I can't…there's so many holes in that…" Ant said running his hands through his hair.

"Oh we're not done yet." Kim said chuckling as she took another drink.

"I'll bet, I'd love to hear how Global Justice spins that all on you…" Vince said as he set his drink down.

"Well, you'll love this…" Ron started

* * *

Ron woke up to the sound of beeping hospital equipment, however he wasn't in a hospital. He and Kim were in GJ's infirmary…and they were the only two in there.

He looked down at himself, he felt fine, he looked fine…he guessed they all suffered concussions from the explosive ending of Drakken and Shego, or whatever those 'things' were…

"Kim…hey Kim!" Ron said to the still sleeping Kim on his left.

Her eyes fluttered open and looked around before looking at him.

"Why are we in GJ's infirmary?" She asked sitting up and stretching. Ron could hear her back cracking from where he was.

"Your guess is as good as mine Kim. Say, where's Rufus?"

"Rufus is gone…" a voice said from the other end of the room. A voice both Kim and Ron knew all to well.

"Agent Du, what a surprise…" Kim said flatly.

"What do you mean Rufus is gone? I saw him after the blast and he was fine!" Ron argued, not buying what he was hearing one minute.

"We mean he's gone, as in no longer with you…" Will said flatly, a hint of venom in his voice.

"And Rufus is the least of your worries…" Another voice said from behind Will, someone they also recognized.

"Dr. Director? What's exactly is going on here?" Kim asked.

"What's going on is that you two royally screwed up what should've been an easy mission for you two. Instead you end up destroying all the evidence and putting both Shego and Dr. Drakken out of commission permanently." She replied, her voice dripping with the same venom as Wills.

"Permanently? You mean…" Ron started to ask…

"I mean GONE Stoppable…" She yelled.

"Do NOT raise your voice to him…" Kim said balling her hands into fists.

"I don't know why you're not in prison for what you did…" Will said bluntly.

"Oh really? And what exactly did we do Mr. High-and-Mighty?" Kim shot.

Will brought a file up to his face and began to read.

"Hindrance of GJ investigation, Destruction of WMDs, Murder 2…multiplies by two, failure to use a sanctioned parachute pack, destruction of Global Justice property, and animal cruelty…" Will closed the file.

"WMDs? What is this Iraq?" Ron asked, obviously steamed.

"Sanctioned Parachute? Animal Cruelty? What the hell is wrong with you two? Those were not Dr. Drakken and Shego!" Kim shouted.

"Then who's in our ICU? Two completely different people with all of their body identifiers? Spare us the dramatics Miss Possible, as far as we're concerned you're both DONE." Dr. Director said.

"Done? DONE? What do you mean DONE?" Kim said, seething.

"I mean as of this moment, all of your worlds saving antics are OVER. We have confiscated all of your equipment and removed all your gadgets from your car. You cannot talk to Wade anymore either, because he's now a part of Global Justice." Will said.

"You can't be serious, after all we've done for you? This is how you treat us?" Ron said, now visibly upset.

"Frankly the two of you have been a thorn in our side for a long time. We're government authorized to deal with Villains, not you two…" Dr. Director said.

"So the truth finally comes out!" Ron said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I knew it, you've never wanted to help us or assist us because we were better than your entire organization...We were always called instead of you because YOU kept SCREWING IT UP!" Kim practically screamed at them.

"ENOUGH!" Will shouted, bringing the room to its uneasy silence.

"All of the people you've helped have been notified as well, not to mention the prosecution they'd be under if we caught them helping you stop another one of OUR problems. You two will be jailed for the rest of your adult lives if we catch you saving the world. It's our problem now, go back to school and stay there." Will said before he turned to leave.

"You will be released back at your homes and you will not hear from us again, unless you cross us. Any final you two want to say?" Dr. Director asked coldly…

"Burn in hell, you cold manipulative BASTARDS!" Kim spat out, catching Dr. Director off guard. Kim wasn't one for foul language, but given the current turn of events who could blame her.

"We'll find out what's really going on here, you can count on it. And when we find it, you're whole 'organization' will be DONE." Ron said coldly, giving Dr. Director the iciest stare he could.

"I doubt it…" Dr. Director said with a scoff before she turned and left. Leaving them to seethe in anger.

* * *

"Those cold hearted mother fu-"

"Easy Ant, calm down…" Danny interrupted his friend's tirade.

Kim and Ron looked at each other before they took a close look at their faces. Anthony was obviously angry, Danny was looking upset and Vince, Vince just had a look of disgust.

"Pricks" Vince said after the long silence.

"Vince, you're a detective, does anything that Global Justice said have any weight in some sort of investigation?" Danny asked.

"Unfortunately it doesn't. What it'd boil down to is your words against theirs. We'd need some hard evidence, stuff that'd be the smoking gun…" Vince said as he finished his beer.

"So no news on Rufus either?" Ant asked a gleam of hope in his eyes…

"We never got anything, no body, no nothing. I personally don't think he's dead. They probably turned him like they turned Wade…" Ron said glumly.

"We've tried going after them, but they shut us down at every turn, we were lost…" Kim said as she hung her head.

She felt a hand touch hers, she looked up and noticed that the three of them have all stretched across the table in a compassionate manner to both her and Ron.

"You're not lost anymore…" Vince said.

"Damn, Vince…got a sappier line in there?" Danny asked.

"Probably, but that's the first to come to mind…"

They all leaned back in their chairs with laughter.

"Seriously though, we mean that. What they did to you two was wrong, no doubt about it. But you are helping people again, just a different way…" Vince said.

"Plus you get to carry these!" Ant said as he laid his concealed carry on the table.

"Anthony what did we say about waving your concealed carry weapon in public?" Danny said angrily.

"I'm not waving it! It's sitting on the table…"

"Ok smartass, put it back on your hip, we're all carrying anyway…" Danny said.

"We are?" Kim and Ron asked simultaneously.

"Jinx! You owe me a beer!" Kim said laughing…

"Aw man, every time…"

"Cute…but back on topic, you guys aren't carrying now?" Vince asked.

"Well, not really. Mines back in the car…" Kim said twirling a bit of her hair.

"Mine too…" Ron added.

"Concealed carry is the best! You're ready for mayhem anytime!" Ant said with too much enthusiasm.

"It's nice to have, and we are authorized by the state of Colorado…" Danny said.

"Hmm…"Ron said wondering…

"I do like being prepared…" Kim said wondering.

"Unfortunately you'll have to ponder later, bars closing in five…" Danny said looking at his watch.

"Tonight was a good night guys, same time tomorrow?" Vince said as he rose from his chair.

"Sure, families going to that minigolf place you told me about early so I'm clear." Anthony said as he got out of his chair.

"I'm good, got to do some home repairs but I'll be done before then." Danny said.

"How bout you two?"

"We'll be here, besides you wouldn't want to miss our other stories now would you?" Kim asked as she and Ron got up.

"You mean you have more?" Ant asked.

"Of course, want to hear how we got into the Law Enforcement field?" Ron asked.

"Do I ever!"

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow, good night guys." Kim said as they headed out the door.

"Goodnight you two, see you tomorrow!" Vince said as he watched them all depart.

He stuck around as he went over their story in his head. Nothing was adding up to him…and he had to find out what's the story with Global Justice…

"Looks like you've got yourself a side case Vince…" He said to himself as he walked to his car.

He was unaware that he was being watched from a hidden Global Justice Camera…

* * *

On the other end of that camera the dark eyes of the now teenage boy watched the detective leave the parking lot. A smirk crossed his face as his hand went to the sleeping mole rat at the base of the screen whispering softly…

"We have an out Rufus…"

* * *

_My apologies for this taking so long. Real life has it's way of annoying you at the worst times. Little covert ending there, but hey I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't just scratch the surface of what I have planned for this story. _

_This is how I originally wanted the original version of this story to go, and man am I happy with it. I hope you are as well. _

_Can't say definitely when the next chapter will be out but it will take at least a week to finish it up. _

_As always please leave a review. It means a lot to me. _

_Till next chapter!_


	3. Start of a new Frontier

I am on a proverbial roll with these past 2 chapters, and maybe even 3 chapters depending on the streak

_Ok, first off many thanks to the following who have reviewed this story, remember it's all for you, I just have to get these ideas out of my head! _

_Mr. Wizard, Drag0nfly, whitem, Timola, CajunBear73, daywalkr82, Trapps, and Cody McArthur Fett for reviewing. _

_Ok, there's no set time for how long it'll take for me to crank out a chapter of this story, so expect a gap of a week-to two weeks between chapters._

_Enough whining on my part…_

* * *

**They Are the Law**

**Chapter 3**

**Start of a New Frontier**

* * *

The alarm clock blared out its irritating song, stirring Ron from his lovely sleep. He and Kim didn't have work today, yet he still set the alarm clock to wake them at 6am.

He was about to reach over to shut it off when it shut off, he soon felt Kim's head rest on his chest, her hair cascading all around her head.

His hand absently ran through her hair, causing her to snuggle up closer to him. They've been living together since they started college just over 3 years ago. They still kept up the 'charade' that they each had their separate rooms but no one bought it. Not even Nana…

"Don't forget, we have the barbeque at my parent's house at about noon." Kim said as she yawned.

"KP, the Ronman doesn't forget… besides my fam is going to be there too." Ron said as he still ran his hands through her hair.

"Really?" Kim asked as she looked at him.

"Do you know what day it is?" she asked a mischievous smile on her face.

"It's Saturday…" Ron said before his eyes got wide.

"MmHmm" Kim hummed.

"Well, so much for some extra sleep…" Ron said before his lips were silenced by Kim's as she pulled the sheets over their head.

* * *

"Honey, where are the boys?" Ann Possible asked her husband as he was busy starting the grill in the backyard.

"They're in the Garage again, working on their NASA rockets…" James said with a grin.

"They aren't going to blow up the garage again are they? I know they've been away a while but I kind of like the garage the way its set up now…" She said looking toward the garage.

"Trust me honey, everything will be just fine…"

Just then the ground shook as the windows in the garage popped out and fell harmlessly on the grass. Smoke started belching out of the new openings followed by another familiar sound.

"I TOLD you that was too much fuel!" Tim yelled.

"And I told YOU to make the delivery system with type 43 fittings, not type 34!" Jim yelled back.

"I think you mean type 434 fittings boys!" James called to the garage.

"Hm, how did we forget them?" Tim asked…

"Don't know, probably has something to do with this smudge on the blueprints…" Jim said.

"Thanks Dad!" The both shouted.

James just shook his head chuckling.

"Oh I can't remember how many times I've made that same mistake…" He said as he heard the familiar sounding car pull up in the driveway.

"Honey, Kim and Ronald are here!" Anne called out from the kitchen.

"Afternoon Dr.'s P!" Ron said as he and Kim approached.

"Afternoon Ronald…how's my Kimmie-cub?" James asked.

"I'm fine dad, where's mom?" Kim said as she hugged her father.

"In the kitchen as usual…ah the Stoppable's are here"

Up the walk behind them Ron's parents strolled up, with Hanna in tow between them.

"Hey, how's my favorite secret ninja sister!" Ron said as he opened his arms.

Hanna bounced once before springing up right into Ron's open arms and grabbed his nose.

"Brother!" She said with a giggle.

"Aw, you're so big now…how old are you again?" Ron asked smiling.

"Three years, 5 months and 3 days…" Hanna laughed.

"Ronald, how are you?" Ron's father asked as he hugged him, followed soon by his mother.

"Can't complain…" Ron said setting his sister down.

"Come on everyone, appetizers are ready!" Anne called from the kitchen.

Over the next hour everything went normally, the boys finished up their project in the garage and joined them. Kim and Ron knew they were going to get asked about their job and their first day, but apparently their parents weren't bringing it up…one of Kim's brothers fixed that…

"So Kim, how was your first day on the job?" Jim asked as he bit into his cheeseburger.

"Oh, you know the usual…" Kim said as she leaned back into Ron.

"Yeah, high speed pursuit, got shot at, and saved the day; bad guys are behind bars…" Ron finished as he wrapped his arm around Kim.

"Yeah, that sounds like the usual." Kim's father said.

"Now dear, you two aren't going to get in trouble for working for the state police now are you?" Ron's mother asked.

"I don't think so, it might irritate _them_ but they can't really stop us from living our lives…" Ron said.

"Besides, we have a lot of friends in high places now…" Kim said.

"Really, what kind of friends?" Anne asked.

"Two fellow Troopers, the Chief of Troop F, our Supervisor, and a Detective Pelicanto..." Kim finished.

"A detective?" Jim asked.

"Cool, is he like working on your case?" Tim asked.

"Well, he's doing his own digging so to speak…" Ron said.

"So they know about you two…" Ron's father said.

"Yeah, he remembered us from before the _incident_, and when we met him he later checked our files and didn't like what he seen…" Kim said.

"So he thinks it was a setup?" James asked.

"Most definitely, however he doesn't have any proof of it. He has our word against theirs…" Ron said.

"I see…" James said rubbing his chin.

"We're actually going to be meeting them again later tonight; they're interested in how we became one of them." Kim said smiling.

"Oh, they're going to _love_ that story…" Jim said.

"Almost as much as she enjoyed the love she and Ron had this morning…" Tim finished.

"TIM!" Kim yelled, turning red.

"What? It's not like we all don't know your Saturday morning routine…" Jim said, defending his brother.

"Boys…" James said sternly.

"Regardless of the fact that we all know of their 'morning ritual' it's not a good idea to bring it up." He finished.

"Um…how do you know of our morning 'ritual'?" Ron asked nervously, earning an elbow to the chest from Kim.

"Because it's the same as our morning ritual Kimmie…" Anne said smirking.

"Ours too" Ron's parents added.

"Ew, don't need that mental image…"

"Jinx!" Kim shouted.

"Um, don't I owe you a soda?" Ron asked.

"You owe me something else…"

"Oh man…"

* * *

Back in his own home, Detective Vince Pelicanto was going over his own copies of the files he found on Kim, Ron, and Global Justice; he took a second to look around his study.

As usual, it was a disaster. Files hanging all over the place, out of bookshelves, on the floor in front of the bookshelves, his wife hadn't even been allowed to enter while he was doing work so the initial mess progressively got worse.

His desk was the only clean-ish spot in the entire room, his computer included.

"When I finish this she is so going to kill me…" He muttered to himself as he entered a search on his computer for Global Justice, not sure exactly what he'd find.

Within seconds of hitting the enter button the screen went blank.

"What the hell…damned you Vista, I order you to work!" He hit control, alt and delete which promptly brought the screen back…and everything went back to normal…not the typical Vista crash…in fact it wasn't a crash at all.

Instead of the screen going back to the search online it brought him to an actual email he just received.

He was curious, Vista never did this…then he realized it wasn't Vista's doing at all.

The email didn't have a sender, and actually locked him from sending anything back to whoever sent him this…so he looked at the email.

He read the first few lines as a smirk crept on his face…

"Vince, dinner's ready!" His wife said as she stood at the door to the study. She instantly spotted his smirk.

"Alright, what did you find?" She asked.

"Someone is a mole…"

"A mole? A mole where? At the troop?" She asked as she carefully walked into the messy study.

"No, that new case I decided to pick up…" He said as he clicked on print document.

"You mean the Possible case?"

"Yeah, wait…how do you know about it?"

"I was in here when you went to the bathroom, and I saw their files on your desk. Is the famous Possible team now troopers in your troop?" She asked.

"Yes, cool isn't it?"

"Just don't let you kids hear about this, they still adore those two you know."

"I won't bring it up till I actually have a solid case on what happened with those two, I promise."

"Good, now come on dinners ready."

"Right behind you, I'm actually going to see them after dinner…"

"Really? Is it about that email you just got?"

"Partially, but they have the rest of their story to tell us…"

"Fill me in later?" She asked, pouting a bit.

"As always…" Vince said smiling.

* * *

Vince was already seated at the same table they were at the night before, waiting for them to enter it appeared.

"Waiting long?" Ron asked as he took his seat,

"Not really, got here maybe 3 minutes before you two…" Vince said.

"So, how long till Danny and Anthony arrive?" Kim asked, sitting next to Ron.

"They'll probably be here shortly, till then…" Vince plopped two pieces of paper in front of them.

"I received this earlier today in an email…"

They both looked at their sheets, noticing the email formant.

"So who sent it?" Kim asked as she started to read.

"Don't know any return address and I couldn't even find out where it came from…whoever sent it covered their tracks…"

"Sounds a lot like Wade to me…" Ron said as he to started reading.

The email was fairly short, about one paragraph long but it got right down to the point.

**To: **

**From: **

**I found your search for the possible case; I am here to assist in your building case. For security reasons I shall remain unknown and unreachable to you unless absolutely necessary, you will receive many classified documents that have been deemed a matter of national security even though they really aren't. What I can tell you know is what you're seeing is just the tip of the iceberg. **

**I will be in touch**

That was it.

"It's got to be Wade; no one else would be in a position to have access to stuff like that." Ron said as he pushed the paper back to Vince.

"This is actually starting to worry me…" Kim said as she pushed her sheet back.

"You? The great Kim Possible?" Danny said coming up to the table.

"And what would start to worry someone like you? Anthony said taking another seat.

"Read for yourself…" Vince said as he pushed the papers to them.

The two finished reading the email in short order and slid them back to Vince.

"So what exactly is worrying you?" Danny asked.

"Well, it took us a while to heal up from that incident, and now it looks like the wounds are going to be open up again…" Kim said trailing off.

"I personally think its Wade. He was put in with Global Justice after we were booted; I don't want to see anyone get hurt over this…" Ron added, rubbing his hands together.

"But what they did is criminal, literally." Danny said.

"And it's our job to stop criminal activity and make the state a safer place." Anthony added as the waitress came by with 5 tall glasses of the familiar Blue Moon beer.

"It still makes me uncomfortable…" Kim said taking a long drink from her glass.

"Let us put it in perspective guys…" Vince said as he took a quick drink from his glass before continuing.

"…would you feel better if they did this to someone else that does what you do?"

Kim and Ron slowly shook their heads no…

"Something tells me that this wasn't something they cooked up on a whim. This had to be planned out, months or even years in advance. And it's my job to find out why and with proof." Vince said as he took another drink of his glass.

"He's got a point Kim, just like Mr. B did when he called us in that day…" Ron said trailing off.

"Mr. B? What are you talking about?" Anthony asked.

"He's talking about how we ended up becoming state troopers." Kim said with a slight smile.

"You guys wanna hear about it?" Ron asked, sharing her grin.

"Go right ahead." Anthony said.

Ron stretched his arms out in front of him, cracking his knuckles before he rested them on the table.

"Well, we were just heading in to cheer practice…"

* * *

**3 years ago, College of Middleton Campus**

As Kim was warming up for cheer practice, Ron could tell from his spot in the bleachers that she wasn't happy. They spent a aggravating 5 months with lawyers and courts trying to fight Global Justice and get back into saving the world. But all they seemed to find was shrugging shoulders, and 'I'm sorry's'…it was enough to make them both sick.

They weren't even halfway into their first year of college and everything seemed to fall apart. Ron was wondering if this is what Mr. Barkin meant by 'the center will not hold'.

With all the lawyer and court activity the past five months, and their lack of saving the world put both of their grades on the low side, thankfully their professors were understanding and were giving them some leeway, although they will have to pick it up relatively soon, you could only bend so far before you put your foot down.

Ron turned his attention back to Kim, and a smirk came to his face.

He liked watching the team practice, even though it was college now, cheerleader practice still occurred, although the more things changed the more they stay the same.

Team leader was a senior, and reminded him a lot of an older version of Bonnie. Needless to say Kim did not enjoy being under her rule.

As practice got started Ron soon realized he wasn't alone on the bleachers. He turned to his right and noticed Josh Mendicant had joined him…

Ron's eyes narrowed on the kid. He and Kim had altercations with Mendicant in the past; he apparently had some sort of deep rooted feelings for Kim and openly tried to woo her, usually right in front of him. Needless to say both of them got annoyed and angry at Josh's actions; Ron swore he saw Josh smirk every time he made a pass on Kim right in front of him. They both went to the dean about it, but he was limited as to what he could do.

"So, how's my Kim doing?" Josh asked, his calmness made Ron's blood boil.

"Listen dude, she's not _your_ Kim and she never will be. I'm tired of you pestering us…" Ron said turning to Josh, a scorn on his face.

Josh never looked over, never even acknowledged that Ron was even looking at him.

"I know how I can get the mean team captain out of the captain's chair…" Josh said quietly.

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about?" Ron asked getting visibly annoyed.

"I've taken some stuff out of the science wing, real slippery stuff, can't even see it. And I've even placed it in the exact position the captain will be in after she finishes her side tumbler kick…" Josh said with a smile.

"Ok dude that's….wait WHAT?!" Ron asked, shocked at what he just heard.

It took his brain a few seconds to process what he heard Mendicant say, but when it processed he knew he had to stop the practice

He leaped up from his spot and started waving his arms and yelling as loud as he could.

"Whoa, stop the practice! Stop the practice!"

He took one step towards the gym floor when he felt a leg push hard against the front of his leg, tripping him down to the gym floor one step below.

Ron's commotion did startle the cheer squad, but their captain was just coming out of her side tumbler kick…right where she was supposed to.

All Ron could do is watch from his spot on the floor and their captain landed and slipped on the spot on the floor, all he heard was the unmistakable pop of a leg bone breaking.

The Gym was immediately filled with the captains screaming, which drew in the rest of the cheer squad.

Soon the nurse and many high up officials were in the gym, trying to figure out what happened.

But it was when the Dean himself showed up that things really got interesting.

"What happened here?" Dean John Williams asked.

"Mendicant poured something on the gym floor in the exact spot where she would land sir!" Ron blurted out.

"What? Are you serious?" Williams asked, not really believing what Ron just said.

"Sir he told me, then he tripped me as I tried to stop it." Ron said rubbing his chin.

"Ron was making a commotion and yelling for us to stop…" one of the girls said.

Just then a science professor came to the dean.

"The chemical that went missing from science lab 204 earlier this morning was indeed used on that one spot on the gym floor Dean…"

"Hm, was student Josh Mendicant in lab 204 this morning before the chemical went missing?" Dean Williams asked.

"Yes he was sir, he was working with said chemical." The professor said.

"I want him in my office ASAP you hear me?"

"Yes Dean Williams…"

"Stoppable, that's good detective work there." Dean Williams said.

"Sir, it wasn't really detective work, he did tell me…" Ron said rubbing his neck…

"That's not the point, our new career services advisor wants to have a word with you two, I suggest you both get down there double time…"

"Yes Dean Williams" Both Kim and Ron said simultaneously.

"Jinx! Ha, I knew I would beat someone at that one day!" Dean Williams said as he turned and headed back to his office.

**A short time later…**

"Did any of what just happened make any sense to you Kim?"

"No, no it didn't. Everything seemed so short and abrupt…like it was planned…"

"…Planned by some author who was running out of ideas and just decided to make things short to get on to another section with limited questions!" Ron proclaimed.

His accusation caused Kim to stop in her tracks, he didn't realize she stopped walking till he was 5 feet ahead of her. He turned back to her, and immediately noticed the look on her face.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Ron, that doesn't even begin to make sense."

"Doesn't have to make sense for it to be true…" he argued as her brow narrowed into a scowl.

"…yeah right, completely impossible I know…" he blurted out.

"Come on, let's see what our new 'advisor' has in store for us..." she said as she walked past him.

They entered the building that housed the career services advisors and made their way to the reception area.

"Hi we were…" Kim stared before the receptionist cut her off.

"Down the hall to the right, door 444…" she said without even looking at the two of them.

They looked at each other as they walked past the receptionist and down the hall, there was a whole aura of complete weirdness coming from this whole thing that they couldn't explain.

And when they got to room 444 it got even weirder…

"Possible, Stoppable have a seat!"

"Mr. Barkin?!" They both said at the same time, they were both too shocked to do the jinx line.

"You-you're our career services advisor now?" Ron asked rubbing his eyes.

"Correct, after your previous advisor had an unfortunate incident involving some highly agitated Sea Bass on a relaxing fishing trip. I was asked to fill in." Mr. Barkin said as they made their way to their seats.

"The weirdness is off the charts…" Kim said

"It's high school all over again!" Ron cried.

"Stop you're whining Stoppable! We have important business at hand!"

"Business? What business?" Ron asked.

"You're career change…."

"Wait, we're changing careers?"

"According to the recent documents involving the cheer squad at the gym…"

"But that happened like two minutes ago…" Ron said scratching his head.

"Two minutes and thirteen seconds ago to be exact...Continuing on…" Mr. Barkin said eyeing Ron suspiciously…

"…regarding the incident in the gym and your incidents outside of campus property as of late it is under my supervision that you two need to change your careers…" Barkin said as he rested his head on his hands.

"You want us to change to careers? To what?" Kim asked, raising her eyebrow.

"It is my assessment that you two would be perfect for law enforcement, also known as Criminal Justice."

"Law Enforcement? What makes you think we'd want to do that?" Ron asked.

"Because Stoppable, because you two have been removed from your duties to save the world your grades have been slipping, you two apparently need to help people in order to do go. Criminal Justice will allow you to help others just as saving the world did, only on a slightly smaller scale."

"He kind of has a point Kim…"

"What? You know what we'd have to deal with as police officers Ron?"

"According to my calculations your chances of bodily injury are no greater than if you were saving the world." Barkin said as he held a calculator.

"Let me see that!" Ron said snatching it out of Mr. Barkin's hand and reading over the odds.

"You know he's right Kim, we actually have a 23 less chance of getting blown up by laser fire too…"

"What?"

"KP, the numbers don't lie…"

"He's right Possible, now because of your previous experience saving the world you are exempt from taking some of the beginner courses, since you are knowledgeable in them already. This cuts your completion time of 4 years down to 2 and a half."

"Coolio, we change careers and we're already ahead of the game!" Ron said exited.

"We didn't change careers yet! We didn't sign anything!" Kim said, still trying to wrap her head around this.

"All you two have to do is sign here and it'll all be official." Barkin said as he presented them with two pieces of paper.

"But…I…oh what the heck…" Kim said finally caving in.

She grabbed a pen and signed her name at the X. Ron followed suit.

"Good, now your first class starts in 5 I suggest you get moving on the double!" Mr. Barkin shouted.

"But where is it taking place?" Kim asked.

"The receptionist has all the info you need now get moving!"

They bolted from the room and towards the receptionist.

"Ron this day hasn't made any sense!" she shouted as she spotted a stack of papers with her name on it.

"It is off the weirdness scale Kim but hey, so's the story of our lives." He said as he picked up his stack of papers.

"We'll get a chance to wrap our heads around this when we're done for the day." He added as they rushed out the door.

* * *

"Wow…that doesn't even begin to make sense with me." Danny said.

"It seems so random and short, like someone though of it at the last minute and decided to shove it in without thinking." Anthony added.

"So what happened to this Josh Mendicant?" Vince asked.

"From what we heard he was kicked out later that day, don't know what ever happened to him…" Ron said as he finished off his glass of beer.

"So that was it? That's the grand story of how you two ended up in this job? You were forced into it?" Anthony asked trying to wrap his head around it.

"Well we weren't forced into it, on such short notice it did make sense to me…and looking back on it I don't regret the choice." Kim said finishing off her own beer.

"I don't either." Ron added.

Kim stood up from the table, a little tipsy. Ron did the same, causing some concerned looks from the three at the table.

"You two don't look to good." Vince said.

"I think they're buzzed honestly…" Danny said.

"You're not driving home right?" Anthony asked.

"Nope, car's got an autopilot. It'll drive us home…" Ron said.

"OK, now you're obviously drunk. No car has an autopilot system…" Vince said.

"Mine does, my brothers put it in…" Kim said.

"No way…" Anthony said.

"Yes way, you want to take a look?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I think we all want a look of this…" Vince said as he followed the two of them outside, with Danny and Ant right behind him.

* * *

_Odd place to end this chapter yes, but you'll understand next chapter. _

_Updates won't be occurring the same time either, work is draining the fun out of me so I have limited time to write. It will get done though, and eventually so will the rest of my unfinished stories. _

_Read and review as always, till next time!_


End file.
